Lobo
by Viko W
Summary: Una sirvienta, Hannah Anafeloz tenía asignado el papel de sirvienta en la tan esperada segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji y eso, no lo puede tolerar. Por fortuna su camerino es digno de una diva como ella. Lo que no sabe es que el cuarto, sin querer serlo, resulta conflictivo.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji II (así como Kuroshitsuji) es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro que tiene como única finalidad entretener a quienes lo leen.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía y cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lobo.**

Lizzy corrió despavorida en dirección a las otras dos actrices en tanto que ella volvía la mirada con amargura al móvil. Estúpidas fortunas del amor. No había nada de cierto en ellas. Cerró el teléfono malhumorada haciendo rechinar los dientes. Sólo eran estupideces.

"_Tendrás mala suerte en el amor"_

Pero más estúpido que eso, era continuar solicitando el servicio. Hannah observó a Lizzy filmar al par de chicas que casi parecían hacer un show lésbico. Si no recordaba mal ellas formaban parte del elenco de la primera temporada de Kuroshitsuji. Intentó recordar los nombres pero sólo logró asociarlas con los roles que desempeñaban en la serie. Estaba segura que la chica de lentes tenía el papel de sirvienta. Igual que ella. Sus ojos se entrecerraron inconformes. ¿Por qué una actriz de su talla tenía que actuar como personaje secundario? Tenía conocimiento del guion y su rol dentro de la serie en general pero aun no terminaba de leerlo todo. Sabía que el nuevo chico que jugaría el papel del nuevo amo era rubio y tenía un carácter completamente diferente al encantador de Ciel. Aunque de igual modo a ella no le agradaban los críos.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta su camerino en busca del guion. Lo revisó a detalle esta ocasión y la sorpresa al saberse un personaje de suma importancia ya para el final no logró ponerla de suficiente buen humor. Aun estaba el hecho de que era una sirvienta maltratada por un mocoso. Chasqueó la lengua arrojando sobre la mesita el montón de hojas. Nuevamente no debió firmar el contrato. Seguía y seguiría pareciéndole degradante interpretar a una mustia masoquista pedófila. Lo único alentador sería al menos actuar a lado del atractivo Sebastián y Claude. Quien sabe, con suerte y terminaría encantando a alguno de los dos. Sonrió al imaginar la posibilidad.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente tomándola por sorpresa. Ella se giró, encontrándose con el intruso. Imperdonable, era el chiquillo rubio (el mismo que ignoró en las entrevistas). Cuando estuvo por reprocharle por tan grosera intromisión la expresión de Alois la detuvo.

"¿Qué haces en mi camerino?"

Hannah parpadeó.

"MI camerino." corrigió con aires de superioridad.

Él la miró incrédulo y luego endureció el rostro.

"De ningún modo. Este es el 4D… es el mío."

Hannah se mantuvo firme. No iba a discutir con un niño. Se trataba de un camerino solamente… uno bastante genial por cierto.

El chico la vio desdeñoso y ella intentó hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, más allá de torcer la boca y sentir que el estómago le temblaba su entrecejo no se frunció. De algún modo extraño aquella faceta le sentaba bien al muchacho. Espabiló. ¿Qué sucedía con ella teniendo esa clase de pensamientos?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, silenciosa y estresante. Alois recorrió con la mirada el lugar entero y luego volvió a depositarla en Hannah. A ella aquello le pareció una grosería pero no expresó su sentir. Como se lo había dicho antes, no iba a discutir. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Catorce?

"… Ah~," compuso una sonrisa amable y entró colocando ambos brazos tras la espalda, luciendo encantador "creo que ha habido una pequeña confusión. Dado que firmé a principios del mes, no debe haber problema con la asignación de mi camerino... "

Hannah se puso de pie al instante. Aquel tono que comenzó a usar el chico le inquietaba un poco. Hacía menos de medio minuto que tenía una actitud de miedo y ahora esto.

"... que es éste. Me lo dieron mucho antes que tú. Así que, si lo que dices es cierto…"

"¿Estás llamándome mentirosa?"

Alois elevó una ceja que dio lugar a una expresión perversa. Hannah se ruborizó ligeramente ante aquella faceta.

"No realmente. Intentaba decir que o follaste para obtenerlo o simplemente le hiciste una rusa con _esas_." ladeó la cabeza e instantes después agregó cambiando abruptamente el tono "Aunque lo primero suena demasiado desesperado para algo tan trivial, de modo que me inclino por lo segundo."

La boca casi se le descolgó. ¿Había dicho qué?

"Como sea." Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta. Jodido director adicto a los pechos (seguramente) le había hecho una mala jugada. Ya hablaría con él y tendría que asignarle el maldito camerino de nuevo. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro viendo a la actriz aun perpleja. Chasqueó la lengua. Tratar con mujeres adultas era un coñazo. "Disfruta del lugar, zorra"

Para cuando salió del shock el rubio había abandonado el lugar. Hannah inspiró profundo, completamente indignada. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. No permitiría que un mocoso como ese le faltara al respeto de ese modo. Lo vislumbró a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo y con andar decidido se dirigió a él.

"¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Hey, tú!"

Él se detuvo y pronto le sonrió amablemente agitando la mano. Hannah se detuvo un momento sintiéndose confundida. ¿Era la misma persona? Reanudó el paso sintiendo su convicción descender.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio acercándose. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y despedía un aura brillante.

"¿Eh?"

Alois hizo un gesto extrañado y poco después soltó una risa dulce.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco desconcertada."

Ella reaccionó recordando el motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

"Para con el teatro, mocoso." dijo molesta y con voz severa añadió señalándolo "Será mejor que te pongas de rodillas pidiendo disculpas, chiquillo vulgar, ¡o de lo contrario voy a asegurarme de -!"

Antes de darse cuenta tenía sobre ella al rubio. Las manos, blancas y suaves ahora se hallaban alrededor del cuello de su costoso vestido, sujetándola con fuerza. Hannah, atónita, sin poder parpadear miraba la fiera expresión de Alois. Nuevamente los orbes del rubio robaban su atención calando hasta sus huesos. Ese azul tan claro le recordaba al hielo y a la hoja de una navaja. Teniéndolo tan cerca, mirándola de esa forma y sintiendo su aliento mezclarse con el propio, Hannah se encontró aturdida.

"¿Vas a qué?" sus ojos relampaguearon y luego le sonrió provocándole un terrible escalofrío "¿Me reportarás? ¿Eso harás, Hannah?" elevó una ceja endulzando su voz, crispándole los nervios "Me parece que es bastante estúpido, zorra."

Fue como adrenalina recorriendo sus venas ante aquel insulto. Recobró el sentido al tiempo en que sus extremidades volvían a obedecerle. Tan rápido como le fue posible atrapó las manos que la sujetaban (clavando las uñas en el proceso) y en cosa de segundos lo apartó de la forma mas brusca posible. ¡¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? ¡Ningún crío le hacía-!

_¿Uh?_

Fue como un visaje y quedó helada cuando él se las atrapó de vuelta para seguidamente ponerla contra la pared del pasillo. Sintió la cabeza impactarse en el concreto y la espalda crujirle ligeramente. Era posible, acaso, ¿qué aquel chico tuviese tanta fuerza? Azorada por el golpe, Hannah sólo atinó a enfocar los delgados labios que se acercaban a su faz. Entre el mareo momentáneo, producto del impacto, creyó oír un _'¿sorprendida?_' e instantes más tarde una lasciva risa.

"Como si alguien fuera a creer semejante historia." murmuró contra su boca. Hannah tembló notando como aquello, extrañamente, le producía algo similar a placer. De su boca escapó un suave jadeo al sentir como el pre-adolescente situaba su pierna entre las de ella. El cuerpo entero le cosquilleó. "Un _mocoso _de catorce años ofendiendo y acosando a una mujer mayor… ¿eso te suena creíble?" soltó una risita aflojando el agarre. "No, creo que no."

Hannah movió los labios sin llegar a articular nada y él se alejó lentamente. La sonrisa, tan arrogante, tan prepotente, tan jodidamente perturbadora (en un sentido increíblemente sensual) ardió en ella. Hannah apretó la quijada. Eso, no, eso no había pasado. Elevó la vista encontrándose con la del rubio. ¡Se burlaba de ella!

"Ah~, te has mojado…"

Su rostro enrojeció hasta escocerle y se coloró más al caer en cuenta que le tomaba el pelo. La risa de Alois inundó el lugar y luego Hannah lo abofeteó con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?"

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con un consternado Shinohara Toshiya. Cuando regresó la mirada para encarar al chico dispuesta a explicar la situación todo se vino abajo. Shinohara hizo un gesto horrorizado y Hannah sintió las piernas flaquearle mientras que Alois montaba la escena de su vida y ponía fin a la suya (de ella).

Más tarde ese día, con una enorme estrella dorada y en ella escrita con cursiva, se encontraba el nombre de _Alois Trancy_ en el camerino 4D.

Tercera sala de vestuarios y accesorios.

"¿Lo supiste?" cuchicheó una de las encargadas de vestuario a la maquillista.

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó intrigada la segunda.

"El incidente de esa actriz con el joven Trancy, claro está."

"¡Oh cielos! Ni me lo repitas. Qué mujer tan desvergonzada." dijo mostrándose indignada "Hacerle eso a un chico tan dulce e inocente es no tener escrúpulos. ¡Que me parta un rayo si yo algún día intentara abusar de alguien tan indefenso como Alois-san!"

"Y no sólo eso, sino que incluso la mujer intentó forzarlo de forma violenta. ¡Deberían echarla de inmediato! Personas como ella no merecen sino estar en prisión."

"Ni que lo digas. Yo no sé cómo pudo aceptar quedarse en el rodaje sin que se le caiga la cara de la vergüenza. Mejor dicho, ¡cómo pudieron permitirle quedarse!"

"¡Oh, no!" se escuchó una tercera voz perteneciente a un encargado de escenografía que emergía de un montón de ropa "Si se ha quedado a sido todo gracias al joven Trancy. Él, incluso después de haber sufrido tan brutal acoso, abogó por ella."

"¡No te lo creo Ben!" dijo la primera.

"Según lo que escuché, Alois-san expresó que aun con lo sucedido él respetaba a la actriz de forma profesional y que no creía hubiese mejor opción para el papel."

"Eso es ser todo un caballero." comentó la maquillista llevándose ambas manos al pecho "Ah~, seguro que dentro de unos años será irresistible para cualquier mujer."

"Lo sé." Asintió la segunda enjugándose una lágrima al imaginar la escena "Sólo espero que mi hija encuentre un novio tan maravilloso como él."

"Vamos chicas, será mejor parar con esto y comenzar a trabajar."

"Pero Ben, has sido tú quien-"

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido de ultratumba y en el marco con aspecto lúgubre se hallaba la despreciable mujer, pedófila, violenta y desvergonzada. El trío salió huyendo al ver en los ojos de la desdichada el triste destino que aguardaba por ellos. Cuando se hubieron ido, Anafeloz, tambaleándose se acercó hasta el asiento más cercano y se desplomó sobre este. Eso era todo, su vida tanto profesional como privada se vendría en picada una vez el rumor saliera de la filmación. ¿En qué momento pisó una mina tan evidente? ¡Maldito rubio! ¡Era un jodido monstruo con piel de oveja! Gritó sintiéndose impotente. ¡Iba a hacer lo jirones apenas lo viera! Y de algún modo u otro limpiaría su nombre evidenciándolo.

Hannah se hundió en la silla. ¿A quién engañaba? Ese tal Alois tenía a la farándula comiendo de su mano con su cara bonita y su maldito acto de niño inocente. ¡Ahora entendía la razón por la que aceptó el papel! ¡Encajaba a la perfección con él! Mejor dicho, ¡era él!

Suspiró melancólica. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Apenas su carrera comenzaba a levantar, la fama le había sonreído un poco y ahora se desvanecería entre las sombras luego de ser devorada y despedazada por la critica.

"Qué mujer tan lamentable."

Tuvo un sobresalto al identificar aquella voz. Hannah elevó el rostro y frente a ella, Alois le saludó, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Sintió el impulso de saltarle encima y desfigurarle el rostro. Trancy, previendo las intenciones de la mujer echó a reír y moviendo el índice de lado a lado la advirtió.

"¿Molesta aún? Será mejor que te comportes, no querrás que surjan más malentendidos, ¿cierto?"

"Tú… eres un…"

"Cuida tu maldita boca cuando me hables, zorra"

Hannah, una vez más, sintió que la boca se le descolgaría.

"Sí, así está mejor." su voz se endulzó coquetamente "¿Sabes? Cuando dije que deseaba que te quedaras porque el papel te sentaba perfecto, hablaba en serio"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Te ves muy linda actuando tan sumisa y miserable" estiró su mano alcanzando uno de los largos mechones de la mujer ". Y pienso que, me hace falta alguien así para _jugar_."

Ensanchó los ojos… ¿jugar?

La sonrisa de Alois creció mientras que por la bocinas la voz el director anunciaba el ensayo de la primera escena de Kuroshitsuji II.

Anafeloz apretó los labios. Su carrera, su privacidad, todo en manos de ese adolescente retorcido. Inclinó la cabeza.

"… ¿Qué clase de juego?"

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora: **Es corto, porque me gusta así. La idea de que Alois la chantajee me agrada y pienso que la mejor forma de concluir el one-shot es así, con el inicio del chantaje. Alois, pequeño perverso, sabes como manejar a Hannah xD. Aunque no manejo una gran trama ni profundidad en el asunto, otra vez lo digo, me gusta el resultado.

Bien, ahora a terminar Luces de Neón para meterle caña a Soleado y subir la otra actualización de ese fic hermano del anterior.


End file.
